World of Encantadia
The World of Encantadia is the alternate reality of Real World's World of Encantadia where a version of Encantadia takes place. The backdrop used to enter this world via Time Necklace is the image of the map of the World of Encantadia, which was used as the background for the title card in the series. History Upon arriving in the World of Encantadia, -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- disguised herself as a Sang'gre, and she went to the Kingdom of Lireo. In the course of time, she met Danaya, an alternate version of her long-lost friend in the Real World's World of Encantadia. She befriends Danaya as well after they met. But unfortunately, Pirena saw Danaya and -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- and brought them to the Kingdom of Hathoria afterwards. Within this, -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- got mad and faced Pirena in a battle. But Danaya managed to stop the battle between the two, and she told -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- to leave her older sister and return back to Lireo. (Mission 13: Evil Sang'gre) Returning back to Lireo, Danaya said sorry to -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- for what her older sister, Pirena, did. Also, she introduced her to her older sisters, Amihan and Alena, and evenly, Queen Mine-a, as her friend. But Queen Mine-a found out that -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- had a Sang'gre mark on her back, so she decided to put a test on her if she's a true Sang'gre or not. (Mission 14: True Identity) A day later, Queen Mine-a put -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- in a test by showing a power that's under the four main elements that each Sang'gre has. Luckily, -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- showed her power which Pirena (from the Real World's World of Encantadia) gave to her along with the duplicate version of the Fire Gem years ago. Queen Mine-a proved that she's a Sang'gre, and not an alien. (Mission 15: The Proclaimed New Sang'gre) Meanwhile, the Hathorians, to be led by King Hagorn, had a plan to wreak havoc in Encantadia by invading the kingdoms of Sapiro and Adamya and made their inhabitants as their slaves. Aside from that, Pirena and the rest of Hathors went to the kingdom of Lireo to face her siblings, and even -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY-, in a battle. But she forced to break down the curse of being an evil Sang'gre into a good Sang'gre, thanks to -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY-'s evil-breaking spell. By then, Pirena said sorry to her siblings and Queen Mine-a for being an evildoer, and start to challenge Hagorn and the Hathorians in a battle. Hagorn accepted Pirena's challenge, and the war between Lireo and Hathoria had been started. The war lasted for two days, and Hagorn and his kingdom of Hathoria were defeated and completely banished. The people from Sapiro and Adamya were saved by the Lireans. The Sang'gres thanked -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- for helping to restore the peace in Encantadia. (Mission 16: Breaking The Spell) (Mission 17: The War Between Two Kingdoms) Inhabitants *Pirena *Amihan *Alena *Danaya *Queen Mine-a *Hagorn *Hitano *Aquil *Muros *Lirean soldiers *Hathors *Imaw *Agane *Gurna Category:Alternate Worlds